


No Need For Words

by josthefiendandcamthequeen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthefiendandcamthequeen/pseuds/josthefiendandcamthequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac spend some time drinking in the locker room after a game. They quickly realize that with somethings, there's no need for words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever completed fan fiction, so I hope everyone takes that into consideration while they read it. Thanks for putting up with my fantasies, however strange or unrealistic they are. Please leave comments or whatever, and enjoy!  
>  \--Jos the Fiend

“...”

Isaac trailed off, whatever meaningless analysis of their lacrosse game abandoned with a dry whisper as he caught sight of Scott’s face. The Latino boy’s dark brown, nearly black eyes were focused with an intense clarity that immediately sobered Isaac’s slightly hazy mind. The numbing effect of their extreme alcohol consumption burned dully at the edges of the younger teen’s senses; as a fledgling werewolf, he was not yet at capable as Scott to resist the inhibitions-lowering outcome of guzzling half a bottle of whiskey, which Isaac had done.

The perpetrator of this confusing stupor Isaac was experiencing lay innocently between the two teenagers. The now-empty bottle had been rolled to the cool tile of the locker room floor only minutes before. Isaac had been absent-mindedly toying with the glass bottle as his alcohol-addled tongue lazily rolled nonsense off of it. That was when he’d looked up, and trailed off. 

Scott’s eyes pierced Isaac’s in the horrible florescent lighting, and the younger boy felt his parched throat constrict at the intensity of the gaze, and the feelings it aroused in him. For several moments they stayed there, slouched across from each other against their respective locker doors. Isaac looked every bit the startled deer, as the bright headlights of Scott’s eyes froze him in place; inside, though, his heart was racing impossibly fast, the frantic tempo beating hotly in his veins, pounding just as loudly in the supernaturally gifted ears of his friend, a fact Isaac had forgotten as soon as their eyes met.

At the exact same time, both teenagers leaned forward, transitioning from their slouches to crouches. Their lips met halfway, and the kiss was chaste and sweet, tasting sharply of the spirit that had soaked their mouths and the crisp, feral lust emanating from the wolf that controlled them, deep down inside. 

They gently broke apart, only to feel the tingle of the kiss on their lips, hear the expectant breath caught in both their throats, and see the surprise in each other’s wide eyes, quickly revealing the animalistic desire welling up behind the dark brown and pale blue irises. 

With a predatory growl, Scott McCall pounced on a shocked, and quickly thrilled, Isaac Lahey. He crushed their lips together and grabbed at perfect sandy-blond curls, locking them together in a fierce, bruising kiss, so much more desperate and demanding than the wonderful, understanding one from before. That kiss had spoke of the companionship and trust that existed between the two boys, while this one ached with the release of tension between the two, of the need swirling in their heads and tightening in their pants. A tiny, yearning moan escaped Isaac as Scott’s tongue prodded for entrance into his hot, wet mouth. The younger werewolf’s long, delicate fingers wove through the thick black mane that was Scott’s hair, as the older werewolf inched forward on knees now between Isaac’s carelessly strewn legs. 

Before his supernatural senses were able to detect it. Scott found his T-shirt being tugged impatiently over his head. Once that fabric had been flung into some darkened, damp corner of the locker room, Scott paused, looking hungrily (wolfishly?) down at the young man sitting expectantly before him. Isaac’s soft hair was insanely ruffled from the fingers that had only seconds before grasped and run through it; the clothes he’d thrown on after the game needed to be very quickly thrown off, Scott noticed; and his clear, beautiful eyes briefly flashed yellow, moments before he launched himself at the other werewolf, a snarl erupting from the animal within him.

Scott found himself flat on his back, Isaac straddling his waist, feeling as blindsided and out of breath as though he really had just been knocked down on the field. Any thoughts he’d had were soon scuttled from his mind as Isaac ripped his own shirt off over his head and leaned down to capture Scott’s reddened lips. The sloppy kiss was soon punctuated by guttural noises of pleasure from both boys as Isaac began to rock his hips, rubbing the teens’ trapped cocks together, the delicious friction raising their temperatures and heating their rushing blood to a level that would scald a normal human. Scott ran his hands down the smooth, pale skin of his friend, the fingers ghosting at his sides and sliding down his back causing Isaac to shiver and smile. That grin rapidly turned into an expression of pure longing and lust as strong hands gripped his hips and then edged beneath the waistband of his boxers. 

Scott smirked at Isaac’s surprised little yelp as he rolled the younger teenager beneath him, and it only widened as his hand continued farther south, slipping one hand under two layers of clothing to cup the twitching, straining member hardening in his palm. 

The button having already been popped and the zipper zipped open (when, exactly, both boys were unsure), Scott now slid the jeans and boxers down farther to fully release Isaac’s leaking cock. His sharp intake of breath and small whimper did nothing to relieve the throbbing bulge in Scott’s own pants-- not as if he’d really want it to. 

The older werewolf dipped his head to nuzzle soothingly at Isaac’s neck as his hand appreciatively stroked the long length of his cock. Grazing his teeth against the curve where Isaac’s left shoulder and neck met, Scott began steadily moving his hand up and down, the rhythm causing the younger teen’s breath to hitch. As his mouth trailed light nips and messy kisses down to latch on a nipple, Scott’s fingers fondled Isaac’s balls, and the gasp that action elicited from the teen caused Scott himself to moan with want. 

Abandoning Isaac’s right nipple, now framed by angry red bite marks and patches of raw skin where Scott had sucked a bit too eagerly, the teen scooted all the way down to hunch over the werewolf’s raising, searching hips and cock. Lowering his head, Scott took Isaac in his mouth, both groaning at the new feeling. The younger teenager thread his shaking hands firmly through the older werewolf’s thick hair, encouraging him to continue exploring his tongue, running it along the underside of his cock, licking at the bead of salty pre-come emerging from the tip, using his hand and fingers to cover what his hot, wet mouth couldn't.   
With a strangled gasp, Isaac jerked up once into Scott’s bobbing head, the teen’s cock having just hit the back of his throat. Scott’s humming had set something off in Isaac, and it was with a growl that he held the other’s head in place to choke down the warm strands of fluid as the younger teenager came, gasping and growling, both the wolf and the boy emerging in his orgasm. 

The bitter taste of Isaac’s come as it flooded his mouth, and the possessive way that he had grabbed his head and kept it in place sparked Scott’s own emission. His jeans strained even more, impossible as that was, and filled with a sticky wetness all too familiar to a teenager. Scott moaned wordlessly, feeling weak and drained. He lifted his head, slowly, and met Isaac’s eyes. 

With his hair a mess, his pupils enormous, and his face flushed and pink, Scott thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight. He dipped his head back down, and gently licked away the last signs of Isaac’s come, cleaning him carefully with his tongue. When Scott looked back up, Isaac was breathlessly staring at him, wonder and happiness written plainly across his face. 

The younger boy sat up, drawing the other teen’s face in for a long, passionate, and loving kiss. The sweet embrace of their lips spoke more than they ever could, and ever would. It was soundlessly perfect. 

There was no need for words.


End file.
